An UlquiHime SongFic: Jar of Hearts
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Songfic . I felt this song really suits Ulquiorra and I like UlquiHime so... this is the product. Enjoy!


So apparently, songfics are " banned " so .. Just youtube the song and stuff . Listen to it as you read this .. Each of the stoppers signify that two lines of the song are added in ... yeah . Enjoy ? If you're looking for the old ( much easier to read and better effect ) songfic with the actual lyrics placed where the "**.. ****ღ**** .." **are, please email meee... You'll find my email on my profile :)

-Serenity

* * *

><p>A SongFic<p>

Ulquiorra Cifer x Inoue Orihime

Jar of Hearts

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She muttered his name quietly to herself over and over again. He was standing right in front of her yet she couldn't move. She couldn't even speak. Why? Because she knew she would regret it. He had made her hurt so many times before.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She had lost all respect for him. She was always there when he needed her but that would be the case no longer. She was done chasing after him and wasting her life. In the beginning he had been warm-hearted and kind but now, he was a monster with a heart of ice.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She knew he had no idea how hard it was for her to come back. To escape from the shell she had become after his repeated rejection and betrayal. She never wanted to return there again. But now, there he was. Wanting her to come back. Wanting to start the devil's circle all over again.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She was certain that her tear ducts had been cried dry. Her heart had felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces and after she had finally picked everything up, after she had finally stitched her life together, it was torn apart again. Time after time. Time after time until the pieces of her broken heart could not have been pieced together anymore.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He had stolen her from the one she actually loved. He just couldn't stand that she was in love with someone else. To him it was all just a game. But to her, it was real. And now she could never go back to her true love. To her soul mate. To the one she was meant to be with. Instead, she was stuck in this relentless game.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She knew just how many times had he arrived at her door in the middle of the night begging for her forgiveness after he had recently finished a fling with one of his many many other girls. She had counted. She had kept track until she couldn't anymore. Until the number was too big for her to even comprehend. Just how many times did she take him in to keep him from the cold? But even she could not melt the ice inside his heart. Inside his very soul.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She finally got sick of it all. She had finally kicked him out. But still, there he was, coming back again, asking for her. But who was he to keep her from playing this horrible game? She left the table. She threw her cards down, and she quit. No one would win from this.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He was desperate to find her. He needed to keep her on the hook. Without her, where would he return when he was dumped by some other bimbo? He relied on her like a child on their mother. In reality, he had never thought of her as a mother. Just a worthless booty call. She found out and she dumped his ass.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She was done. No more of him, no more of this repetitive life. She broke free from his clutches. Those piercing green eyes couldn't pierce her no more. She decided she would never feel those long black locks between her fingers again. She would no longer hear him call her name with his lying lips.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She knew her eyes were dull. She knew they were lifeless. She knew she was unfeeling. Detaching herself from all human interactions, she had hid away from the world to hide her pain. Barely getting by, she also knew she wouldn't last long until she changed. Until something changed.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She remembered every detail perfectly. Every last detail – down to the feel of his hair, to his smell and the way his eyes shone that day. It was magical. The trees were blossoming, the air smelled sweet and even the birds were chirping. But she now wished she could forget.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She had made up her mind. No more of this nonsense. She could do this. Bravely, she took a step towards him.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She opened her mouth to speak but she found herself unable to say anything. The silence was deafening. But all those memories of their happy times came rushing back to her and she gathered up her confidence. She could do this. So she opened her mouth, and spoke.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

* * *

><p>Mm, this is a plot-bunny... I can finally go to sleep now. * Finally * . I hoped you liked it cause this is one of my favorite songs . :)<p>

Edit / Sorry if the blockers ruin the effect . :/

Cheers!

-Serenity


End file.
